Une évidence pas si évidente
by GXLShadows
Summary: Un essai, un échec, un regret Mais un élan, une force.. et un amour. Slash Larry Stylinson
1. Chapter 1: Un amour destructeur

Chapitre 1: Un amour destructeur

Studio d'enregistrement- 22h15

-Louis!

L'intéressé continua sa marche sans faire attention à l'homme qui tentait de le rattraper.

-Louis putain attend moi!

Le dénommé ainsi s'arrêta net, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant

Le jeune bouclé arriva enfin à son niveau et lui attrapa la main mais Louis se dégaga et le regarda avec insistance

-On peut parler ?

-On a plus rien à se dire

Sur ces mots Louis repris sa marche d'autant plus rapidement mais Harry n'étant pas décidé a le laisser partir comme ça reprit sa course de plus belle.

Mais lorsqu'il du de nouveau à son niveau, louis s'emporta et le plaque contre le mur, ses mains durement positionnées autour de son cou. Le regard tueur, Harry déglutit.

-fiche moi la paix

-pas avant qu'on se soit expliqué!

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant ce qui paru être une éternité aux yeux d'Harry.

Puis Louis le lâcha et fit quelques pas en arrière. Il dir en soupirant,

-Je t'écoute..

-toi et moi savons pour quelle raison Je fais ca! Et tu en es en partie responsable! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ca!

Louis soupira une seconde fois

-Tu.. tu as ton gosse et tu as ta copine.. en claire tu as ta vie, et à force d'attendre d'en faire partie j'ai oublié de parfaire la mienne...

cette fois aucun son ne sorti de la bouche de Louis, il se contenta d'écouter Harry les yeux fixant le sol.

-tout le monde sait que Taylor et moi ca ne durera pas mais j'ai besoin de croire que l'annoncer à la presse pourra m'aider. En plus Taylor est adorable..

il regarda Louis et comme il ne vit pas de réaction il continua,

-et puis qui sait je m'y attacherais peux être...

Il vit Louis relever la tête

-et Je tomberais sûrement amoureux d'elle un jour.. c'est touj...

Louis venait de se lever brusquement à l'entente de ses mots et il se jeta sur Harry et le replaqua au mur

-Ne dit plus jamais ca!

Son souffle était chaud et rapide, son cœur battait à tout rompre

-dire quoi?

-que tu seras un jour amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que moi!

Harry voulu plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrasser passionnément mais il se força à se retenir! Il ne devait pas craquer...

-Si vous décidez de l'annoncer demain la notoriété de votre couple va prendre de l'ampleur!

-Oui et c'est bien le but!

-tu as pensé à moi? Comment croyais tu que j'allais réagir? Quand l'homme que j'aime s'affichera sur les réseaux avec une star mondiale ?

-et moi, comment crois tu que Je réagis quand Je lis que tu es heureux avec ta famille, que tu as une vie en dehors des plateaux et que Je n'en ferais jamais parti? Explique moi comment Je suis censé supporter ca?

En disant des mots Harry s'était énervé et il donnait maintenant des coup sur le torse du plus grand, le faisant reculer avec violence.

Quand il finit sa phrase, louis lui attrapa les mains et les serra vivement. Il le regarda dans les yeux d'un regard tellement sérieux que l'énervement du plus jeune s'évapora en quelque secondes.

-Assume cette relation au grand jour,

Il marque une pause,

-Et tu me perds!

Sur ces mots, il lâcha les mains d'Harry et partit d'un pas décidé sans lui laisser la moindre chose à dire.

—

Appartement d'Harry Stiles- 00h37

Harry était affalé sur son canapé, tenant dans la main son téléphone avec le numéro du bureau de journalisme déjà tapé. Des milliards de questions de bousculaient dans sa tête et il commençait à avoir une migraine!

Il se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait vécu et à tout ce qu'il allait vivre..

il se mit à réfléchir à sa vie et il en vient très vite à réfléchir à sa relation avec Louis.

Il se demanda si elle valait le coup de gâcher une relation comme celle qu'il aurait avec Taylor et il se mit à penser à tout les moments passés avec lui.

Il pensa aux longues heures passées que le canapé du studio, a rigoler a se regarder et a se raconter leurs vies

Il pensa aux fois ou Louis l'avait embrassé langoureusement

A toutes les fois ou il s'était montré jaloux et possessif aux interview

Et a sa peau contre la sienne quand il lui effleurait le bras ou le prenait pas les épaules.

Ces souvenirs furent battre son cœur plus rapidement.

Il se dit qu'il aimait vraiment passer du temps avec lui

Il se dit également que malgré tout il n'a jamais été mieux qu'avec lui

Il se dit que son sourire le faisait craquer plus que quoique soit d'autre

Il se dit aussi que ses yeux posés sur les siens étaient la plus belle chose qu'il lui avait été donné de voir

Il se dit ensuite qu'il donnerait sa vie pour les voir une dernière fois

Il réalisa ainsi qu'il donnerait sa vie pour sauver la sienne

Il se dit alors que rien n'était plus important que lui et qu'il valait tous les sacrifices qu'il lui était donné de faire

Il finit par se dire que parler de Taylor serait la plus grande erreur de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2: Un amour laissé pour compte

Salut tout le monde! Je vous propose aujourd'hui le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ^^

Chapitre 2 Un amour laissé pour compte,

00h59;

Harry savait que ce qu'il faisait n'avait aucun sens, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il dirait ou ce qu'il ferait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Et pourtant Harry était au volant de sa voiture direction le bureau de journalisme qui allait publier des photos et une interview de leur couple avec Taylor au grand jour. Il avait décidé de faire face à la réalité et de prendre les devants. Il savait pourtant que la prod les contrôlaient et qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier ce retournement de situation à la dernière minute..

Mais face à son téléphone, Harry s'était décidé à se rendre directement au bureau pour s'assurer que rien ne serait dévoilé. Harry savait que ça ne les mènerait à rien mais il ne voulait pas perdre Louis. Il était près à tout après la discussion qu'il avait eut avec lui plus tôt dans la soirée. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il voulait mais il était certain de ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Et perdre l'homme dont il était amoureux en faisait parti.

—-

Appartement d' Harry Stiles - 01h47

Deux SMS envoyés, une porte claquée et des clefs jetées, Harry était de nouveau chez lui avec l'assurance d'un futur aux cotés de Louis. En effet il avait envoyé un message à mademoiselle Swift et un second à son manager pour s'expliquer puis il avait pénétré les bureaux d'un pas déterminé.

Tout s'est passé très rapidement et la seule chose qui en soit ressorti claire est que rien ne serait dévoilé demain. Il était alors revenu chez lui sereinement et il avait décidé de ne pas en parler à Louis pour lui faire la surprise le lendemain à la répétition pour le futur album.

C'est alors, sourire aux lèvres et esprit ailleurs que le jeune bouclé se coucha, épuisé de sa journée.

—

Studio d'enregistrement- 9h15

-Saaaaluuut

Trois des garçons se retournèrent tout sourire mais Louis quitta la pièce dès qu'il aperçu la mine ravie d' Harry.

-Mais regardez moi cet homme comblé!

-Ca y est c'est enfin officiel !

-Tu vas pouvoir te la taper officiellement maintenant aha!

Pendant que les garçons s'approchaient de lui en ricanant, Harry ne remarqua pas la fuite soudaine de Louis. Son esprit étant resté bloqué sur les mots de ses amis.

-pa..pardon?

-Ben ça y est les premières photos ont fait le tour de la toile!

-Hé ouais mon pote tu fais la une des journaux!

-C'est bien ce que tu voulais nan?

Il eut impression que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds.. en fait c'était tout son monde qui s'écroulait. Il réalisa alors l'absence de l'homme pour lequel il s'était battu jusque là et réalisa… Il venait de le perdre. Il eut alors une bouffée de chaleur et il se mit à paniquer.

-Je.. Ca n'est pas ce que je voulais je…

Louis! Ou est Louis? C'était à lui qu'il devait s'expliquer! Merde!

-Ou est Louis? cria t-il presque.

Les trois amis se retournèrent et se rendirent enfin compte qu'il était parti. Les trois eurent une moue triste et lorsque Harry parti en courant pour le retrouver, ils soupirèrent en coeur.

—

-Louis!

Harry courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs sombre du bâtiment du studio. Il tapait frénétiquement les portes pour apercevoir l'intérieur.

-Louis putain tu es ou?

-Merde! soupira t-il quand il eut tapé la deniers porte et qu'elle ne cachait pas Louis.

Puis une idée le frappa.. Il se dit que retrouver Louis à cet endroit relevait du miracle mais il eut soudain l'espoir que tout n'était peux être pas finit. C'est alors qu'il se mit a courir dans le sens inverse et qu'il monta les escaliers trois à trois. Il ouvra doucement la porte des toilettes ou il s'était rencontré la toute première fois. Le lieu symbolique et les premiers mots échangés. Ces derniers qui figuraient d'ailleurs encrés sur leurs peau, preuve de leurs importances.

Effectivement Harry eut raison de se diriger dans ces toilettes puisque dans l'encadrure d'une porte de WC il découvra Louis, la tête levée et les genoux pliés. Il semblait pensif mais il avait bien entendu l'arrivée d'Harry.

-Tu te montres, tu me perds… Je n'en reviens pas que tu l'ai choisi elle.. dit -il d'un rire jaune.

Harry paniqua.

-Nan tu ne comprends pas, hier soir j'ai…

-Arrete Harry je ne veux plus t'entendre, dit -il en se redressant. Quand..quand je t'ai quitté hier soir j'ai… il soupira, J'ai eu l'espoir stupide que tu choisirais de sauver notre relation. J'ai apparement eu tord de penser que je contais pour toi.

-Tu.. tu conte pour moi! Louis tu contes plus que ma propre vie!

Louis secoua la tete.

-Je suis allé voir les journalistes hier soir et je leurs ai dit de tout annuler! Je pensais qu'ils le feraient.. Je suis fou de rage! Je..

-Tu sais qui étais fou de rage aussi? Moi! Cria Louis. Quand je t'ai vu sur ces photos tenant dans les bras cette femme! Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

-Mais je ne voulais pas ça!

-Ca ne change rien. Je te souhaite bonheur et amour avec cette gentille femme…

Et alors que Louis se dirigeait vers la sortie, Harry lui attrapa les mains et les serra si fort qu'il l'obliga à se rapprocher de lui.

-Ne me fais pas ça.

-…

-Il n'y a que dans tes bras que l'on pourrait me souhaiter bonheur et amour! Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis comblé.

Harry resserra son étreinte et Louis garda la tête baissée.

-Louis regarde moi. Dit-il en chuchotant et en plaçant sa main au creux de son menton.

Une fois ses yeux plongés dans les siens il replaca sa main sur sa hanche.

-Je t'aime comme un fou Louis! Il n'y a que toi qui n'ai jamais compté. Je t'aime depuis mes 16 ans. Et je t'aime tellement..

Les deux hommes maintenant larmes aux yeux collèrent leurs fronts et fermèrent leurs yeux. Harry ayant finit de parler il restèrent comme ça un moment, à profiter de la chaleur du corps de l'autre, et de l'étreinte protectrice qu'ils s'offraient.

Puis Louis brisa cette proximité et s'éloigna. Il récupéra sa veste encore posée au sol, essuya d'un geste vif une larme qui se perdait encore sur son visage et s'arrêta devant Harry qui venait de rouvrir les yeux.

-Ca n'a plus d'importance désormais.

Puis il quitta ce lieu qui d'antan était resté leur lieu de rencontre et qui maintenant venait de sceller la fin de leur relation.

Ne me tuer pas pleaz!

Attendez plutôt avec impatiente le chapitre 3 qui vous réserve pas mal de surprises ^^

A la semaine prochaine les ptits loups ;)

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :D


	3. Chapter 3: Une lueur d'espoir

Salut tout le monde :D Je reviens avec un plus petit chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vais publier plus souvent mais avec de plus petits chapitres ;) bisous :D

Chapitre 3: Une lueur d'espoir

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur rupture dans les toilettes du studio. Depuis aucun des deux n'osaient y remettre les pieds. Le fait est qu'ils étaient toujours fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et que l'absence de proximité se faisait ressentir davantage chaque jours.

Harry se montrait de moins en moins avec Taylor car après une discussion houleuse avec le manager, c'est tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir. Quand à Louis, il continuait de vivre sa "relation" avec sa "petite amie", laquelle le boysband l'avait compris avait été choisie par leur manager pour essuyer les soupçons d'un potentiel couple entre Harry et Louis.

Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole, et aucun d'eux n'avaient cherché à s'expliquer de peur d'être rejeté.. Mais leur manque l'un de l'autre était indéniable et largement observable et leurs amis se sentaient impuissants face à leur mal être. S'en découlait alors certaines tensions et de plus en plus de disputes au sein du groupe.

C'est donc dans une ambiance plus que tendue que la séance commença, le directeur artistique leur expliqua que chacun prenait la parole quand il le souhaitait et qu'ils verraient ensuite qui chantera quoi. Alors lorsque la mélodie d'une de leurs musiques résonna dans la pièce, Louis se lança, sans laisser le temps à ses amis de choisir.

« You don't understand, you don't understand »

« What you do to me, when you hold his hand. »

En chantant ses mots, il adressa un regard, un simple et rapide regard, mais qui en disait long. Un regard évidemment adressé à Harry, un regard pleins de peur et de tristesse. Harry déglutit, c'était l'une des rares fois où il voyait Louis dans cet état la. Il compris alors que ce qu'ils faisaient, assis là dans le studio serait bien plus qu'une simple répétition des titres de leur futur album.

Ils allaient enfin s'expliquer, en chantant leurs sentiments car c'est comme ça qu'ils se sentaient de le faire, c'est comme ça qu'ils arriveraient à le faire car c'est dans la chanson qu'ils se sentaient forts.

La voix de Louis continua de résonner et Harry ne détacha pas son regard de lui.

« We were meant to be but a twist of faith,

made it so you had to walk away. »

De nouveau, un regard mais cette fois plus doux, plus tendre. Comme si Louis avait compris. Comme s'il voulait lui dire.

Zayn et Liam se lancèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un refrain mais Harry les coupa pour chanter ces quelques mots, les yeux rivés sur ceux du châtain en face de lui,

« I don't care what people say when we're together

You know I want to be the one to hold you in your sleep. »

Et louis joint sa voix à celle d'Harry. Leurs voix s'élevèrent dans le studio, en s'entremêlant jusqu'à ne faire qu'une.

Et c'est yeux dans les yeux qu'ils prononcèrent ces quelques mots qui prirent alors tout leurs sens.

« I just want it to be you and I forever. »

Plus personne n'existaient, il ne restaient qu'eux, leurs voient et leurs micros qu'ils tenaient désespérément dans leurs mains. Plus de petites amies, plus de manager et plus de studio. Simplement des yeux couleurs cristal dans lesquels ont pouvaient lire tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Amour qui n'échappa à personne dans le studio, et leurs amis se regardèrent en souriant.. tout n'était pas perdu!


	4. Mea Culpa

Salut mes petits loups je m'excuse pour cette longue attente je poste le chapitre 4 dans la soirée et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça me fera plaisir :D Gros bisous et bonne lecture ^^


	5. Chapter 4: Un nouveau départ

Chapitre 4: Un nouveau départ,

Le monde ayant quitté le studio, les chaises en face d'eux étant ainsi vides, Harry et Louis se retrouvèrent seuls.

La séance avait été écourtée à cause d'un problème de son de ce qu'ils avaient compris et avait été repoussée au lendemain. Chacun avait alors vagué à ses occupations de la matinée, sauf deux hommes donc les regards ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis la seule chanson qu'ils avaient chanté aujourd'hui. Le silence était pesant mais ils retrouvaient dans les yeux de l'autre la tendresse et l'amour qui leur avait tant manqué.

C'est Louis qui brisa le silence et sa voix résonna,

-J'ai appris pour ton scandale au bureau de journalisme..

Harry baissa les yeux,

-Le manager à encore fait des siennes.. mais quel enflure! s'énerva Louis

-J'ai essayé de t'en parler..

-Et Je ne t'ai pas écouté je sais et je m'en excuse.. Je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir.. Je croyais t'avoir perdu..

⁃ Ca n'était pas le cas..

⁃ Bien sûr.. mais j'ai cru que cette fois on n'y arriverait pas.. le manager nous met bien trop de bâtons dans les roues et j'ai vraiment eu peur.

-Mais on a toujours réussi à s'en sortir jusque là.. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça soit finit entre nous, ni voulu te faire du mal.. Je pensais bien faire en essayant de nous permettre de vivre notre relation loin des rumeurs destructrices.. Je voulais faire plaisir au manager pour qu'ils nous laisse en paix.. C'est ce qu'on avait choisi de faire pour toi lorsqu'il t'avait imposé de sortir avec Eleanor et ça avait fonctionné..

Pendant que Harry s'expliquait, les deux hommes s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés. Maintenant tout ce qui importait à Louis étaient de supprimer la distance qui restait entre eux et de prendre l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Une fois la chaleur du corps du bouclé contre son torse, il passa ses mains dans son dos et le colla encore un peu plus à lui. Ils se retrouvèrent, dans une étreinte tendre et puissante dont ils rêvaient depuis une semaine. Il lui dit que tout était fini, qu'ils avaient réussi, qu'ils s'aimaient et que c'est tout ce qui importait. Il lui dit qu'ils s'en sortiraient comme ils s'en étaient toujours sorti, parce que leur amour était magnifique et qu'il les rendait plus forts que n'importe quel obstacles.


	6. Chapter 5: Retour à la normale

J'accepte ma punition *snif*

Je suis désolééééeeeee le chapitre 5 était pres depuis très longtemps mais j'ai complètement oublié de le poster...

Le prochain et dernier chapitre 6 arrive la semaine prochaine soyez au RDV ;)

Chapitre 5: Retour à la normalité

-Alors de ce qu'on a compris vous êtes en pleine préparation d'un nouvel album n'est ce pas?

-C'est exact se lança Liam, nous commençons à enregistrer cette semaine.

-C'est une super nouvelle pour vos fans qui attendent se nouvel album avec impatiente!

-Oui nous avons eu beaucoup de messages de nos fans et nous sommes très heureux du soutien qu'ils nous ont apporté, expliqua Niall.

-Bien sur, en parlant de messages de vos fans, dit elle en s'adressant a Harry styles est ce que votre couple fraichement dévoilé a fait beaucoup parlé de lui sur vos réseaux?

Les garçons se regardèrent gênés et Louis grogna intérieurement. L'interview se passait très bien jusque la..

Harry vit alors son malaise et prit la parole pour passer à autre chose.

-Si vous parlez de mon couple avec Taylor Swift dit il en ricanant, il a effectivement fait un peu parler de lui mais la vague est passée et j'ai le droit à un peu de vie privé désormais, termina t'il en lançant un regard lourd de sens a Louis.

Regard qui n'échappa pas au journaliste.

Donc maintenant plus de doute à avoir quant à l'histoire Larry Styllinson?

Les jeunes hommes concernés se regardèrent alors puis lancèrent un regard a leurs managers derrière la caméra et en vue de leurs regards tueurs ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

-Effectivement c'est un peu plus compliqué maintenant que Louis et moi sommes en couple.

En terminant sa phrase il comprit l'ambiguïté de celle ci et regarda Louis en souriant. Ce dernier sourit en retour et décida de ne rien rajouter et de laisser ces mots en suspens. Apres tout ils avaient le droit de dire la vérité mais si ils étaient les seuls à en comprendre le véritable sens.

-Bien. Passons maintenant à vos futurs titres pouvez vous nous en parlez un peu?

Plus les minutes et les questions passèrent plus Louis et Harry se lançaient de nombreux regards, regards que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre entièrement, et c'était bien mieux ainsi d'ailleurs.


End file.
